Storm Disaster
by gacktsasorilover
Summary: The Next generation sannins delt with some Akatsuki members as of thy day. but what happened? Who's this? they caused a disaster! [SONGFIC] [rated T for some word] SasuSaku


Disclaimer: Anon. I dun own naruto...but i own this fic XD... and PS...I friggin (freaking) love this song...and if it's too OC...and you think I need to put more "bla bla's" in it...I'll try on another story...I'm lazy :P Sasori: This should be good Naomi: Yea...it maybe :P - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Storm disaster

Songfic / Drama

Song: Storm. Artist: Gackt

From Japanese to English to this story!

...LETS START!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - one day; a fight between Akatsuki and the next generation Sanins began. Naruto was fighting Hidan, Sasuke was fighting Kakuzu and Sakura was fighting Deidara. (With Tobi along side Deidara).

Naruto attacked Hidan with rasengan and Hidan swished his scythe around near Naruto but missed. Naruto hit Hidan directly to the heart and burried him to the ground unable to be seen.

As Sasuke fought Kakuzu Sasuke had Chidori and charged after Kakuzu. Kakuzu had elemental attacks to Sasuke but missed. Sasuke hit all Kakuzu's Remaining hearts with Chidori and won.

But as for Sakura...This happened;

"You filthy brat!, Un! This is for messing with Sasori no Danna!, Un!" Deidara shouted to Sakura and shoot clay spiders at her. she dodged them and had a fist coming to Deidara.

"SHANNARO!" Sakura cried and punched Deidara at the stomach. "I didn't mess with Sasori! He messed with me and his grandmother!" Sakura said and walked away. "I got him defeated..." she said while walking away.

"Did you really think I'm that easy to defeat?, Un?" Deidara's voice and appearance showed up infront of Sakura. But strangely there was another figure. It was foggy so she couldn't see easily.

"I didn't mess with anyone...You and Chiyo-baabaa messed with me..." the figure said. The fog went away revealing Deidara and...Sasori! Sasori was the other figure!

"You...! I thought you were dead!" Sakura said walking away backwards.

"Actually...I was...but I'll thank Deidara and a person later for letting me live to take my vengance before I pass away..." Sasori said and lifted the sleeves of his cloak. He then got chakra strings out his hands and attached some to the ground at the back of Sakura. 'Slush'-ing sounds came out from the back of Sakura. as then she couldn't walk away. She was being held to the ground by wooden hands.

"Deidara, It's your turn to take your part." Sasori said. "My pleasure, Un..." Deidara smirked and then clay spiders came out of the ground. "It's time for your end brat, Un.." Deidara said making a couple of handsigns.

Sakura tried to strugle her feet but then more wooden hands come up from he ground and held Sakura's arms. She grunted.

Sasuke saw Sakura just after he've beaten up Kakuzu. "Sakura..." He looked at Sakura and noticed the hands holding her. He then realised she was trapped by clay bombs. "Shit!" Sasuke said as also Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke ran to Sakura. "Sakura!!!" Sasuke cried...he was almost near Sakura but..."KATSU!" was heard from Deidara and bombs blew up. sasuke and Naruto fell on their backs. in a few seconds Sasori and Deidara were out of sight and so did the explosion. But left an ashed ground and ashes around an ashed body. Sakura was weakening. As then it suddenly rained. Sakura couldn't stand up. Nor sit up for that matter.

"S-Sakura...!" Sasuke said going towards Sakura. As he is at Sakura's side, He hugged her. "-cough- S-Sasuke-kun...I'm..I'm sorry that I'm weak...I'm sorry...for this whole incedent..." Sakura said. Naruto stood beside them crying. Sasuke tried to smile a little. He did. "No Sakura...you not weak...so you don't have to say sorry...you were tough..." He caressed Sakura's hair as though a child was lying on his lap. "But Sasuke-kun...you said it yorself before...Don't take it back...but..." Sakura paused for a moment and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, whatever happens...take care of Hinata...Ok?" Naruto nodded. Sakura looked at Sasuke as when blood came out of her mouth.  
"And Sasuke-kun...remember this..." She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. " I will always...-grunt- Love...you..." As for the las grunt She looked up first...another smile went on her face.  
then She closed her eyes and...passed-away.

"S-Sakura...don't joke around...wake up...don't sleep here..." Sasuke skightly tapped Sakura's cheek. "Oi! Sakura!" the rain went harder. "Wake up! Your going to get sick!...oi..." Sasuke teared a bit. "Sakura...I love you too...please wake up..." Sasuke said. "Sasuke...Sakura-chan's dead...She won't wake up anymore...In short...She's gone..." Naruto said to Sasuke and faced away from him. "No...Sakura...Why did you...Sakura...SAKURA!!!" Sasuke cried.  
After he cried on Sakura as the rain dropped and thunder striked.

- - Songfic - -

(kimi no miageta sono saki ni ha ittai nani ga utsutteita no?  
nagarekieteyuku kumo no you ni tsumetai kaze ga kimi wo tsureteyuku

What was reflected there when you looked up?  
The cold wind guides you away like clouds floating away)

Sakura had a smile on her face. "Why? Why are you happy? Is it because you are free now?" Sasuke whispoered while crying. He'd love to know that her soul is in the right place.

(ano hi no mama no kimi wo tojikometa tokei ga kane wo narashihajimeru

The alarm begins ringing on the clock that keeps you the way that you were that day)

He (Sasuke) remembered visiting Sakura at the beggining of the day. She had just woke up the alarm clock still ringing but still had a smile on her face. Her usual self...Sasuke was always deep inside happy once Sakura smiles.  
He kept all the moments of Sakura smiling. Treasuring it forever.

(toki no nagare ha zankoku sugite itsumademo boku wo kurushimeru kimi ga soba de waratteru koto ga atarimae ni omotteita...

The flow of time is too cruel; it always torments me I had thought that you would always be by my side, laughing...)

Sasuke cired more than expected. Naruto patted him on the shoulder. "Feel free to tell me what you feel right now, Sasuke-teme..." Naruto said still frowning. "It's cruel...first...my parents...then the hokage...now...Sakura.  
I didn't want to loose her...Why is it so cruel?" Sasuke cried hugging Sakura's body tightly. Naruto looked at Sakura's face and shaked Sasuke's shoulder. "I didn't neither...but it had to happen..." Naruto said as of a comment.  
"She's always smiling...always laughing...always happy...I'll miss her...but then...I'd die without her...I always thought that...she'd be with me right now..laughing...saying: 'We defeated them! alright!' but..." Sasuke put his head down facing the ground. "It's ok teme...I'll miss her too..." Naruto and Sasuke stared at Sakura blankly still crying.

(kono te wo sashi nobete inoritsuzuketemo fureru koto mo dekinai kimi ha shiroi tsubasa wo sotto hanebatakase, yukkuri to te wo furi waratteru

Even if I hold up my hands to pray, you are untouchable You slowly spread your white wings and slowly wave at me, laughing)

"For now lets just pray for Sakura-chan's soul..." Naruto said. Naruto and Sasuke bid a prayer for Sakura. as of the end of the prayer, Sasuke looked up at the sky. He suddenly saw Sakura in a white dress with wings. laughing and waving at him. He stopped crying for five minutes and smiled at the Sky where he saw Sakura's flying angelic soul.

(futo ki ga tsukeba tooku ni miageta sora ga hageshiku naiteiru

Before I know it, I'm leaning back to howl (Or 'to cry' or 'tears fall down my cheeks' ) at the far off sky )

Sasuke then went sad again the pouring rain wettened them more. Sasuke still looking at the sky. Water fell on his cheeks. It was either the rain or his own tears.

(shizuka ni hohoemu sonna kimi wo dakishimete sotto kisu shita sonna wazuka na yorokobi de sae nido to modori ha shinai kara

I held you close and softly kissed you as you smiled gently Even that faint happiness will never return)

Sasuke looked back at Sakura's corpse and kissed her softly at the cheek. Sakura's face still had a smile. Such smile will never be seen in other girl's faces. To him Sakura's smile was one of a kind.

(dore dake toki ga nagare sugitemo wasureru koto nante dekinai saigo ni miseta ano hohoemi ha boku no naka de ikitsuzukeru dare yori kimi wo aishita kara

No matter how much time passes, I will never be able to forget That last smile you showed me continues to live on inside of me Because I've always loved you.)

"I'll never forget you, I will never replace you." As Sasuke said to Sakura. He'll remain treasuring the smile Sakura has on her face at the time. Though he was pained yet faithful of this. He'll never forget her. Because...Sasuke.  
Has always loved her. And only her.

- - -

A few ninjas saw the sight and one of them was a girl with orange and blonde hair. "What happened here, Naruto-sama?" The Girl said the rain still pouring.

"Sakura-chan had passed away..." Naruto said saddened. "I'll deal with it Master Naruto!" The Girl said and made hand seals. "Tensei no jutsu!" The girl called and transfered all her chakra to sakura with the help of the other ninjas.

Sakura awoke and looked at Sasuke. She smiled and hugged him. so did Sasuke. Naruto just smiled. "I'm happy to see these two together...believe it..."

- - - - - - - - -

AN: this took me an hour :O 


End file.
